planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandra López
Sandra López is a character from the Expanded Universe of Planetes. She's from the Earth. Prime Universe Sandra López is a girl who was studying in the same school as Josep Maria #, where is located the secret supercomputer. Josep Maria with 14 years met Sandra and fell in love with him a bit, but it was an impossible love, and 14 desisted. Sandra had a boyfriend, but their relationship didn't last long. When Josep Maria # finished his studies in this school and began studying at another school, only he saw her in the street. Gradually, Josep Maria # and Sandra started seeing more times and become friends. But after Josep Maria # ended his relationship with İhi Kadse, and especially since Sandra and another girl sometimes met him, Josep Maria 20 fell in love with her again and wanted to be more time with her, and they began to advance their friendship. In the film Planetes V: Your name on Earth, one day 21 got to kiss Sandra, and has also discovered a very worrying temporal paradox since, despite the fact that they kissed, Sandra is in love with another boy. 21 believes that this guy is himself coming from the future, and he could be a version of him from 2020 who travelled to the past until 2010. This guy is living on Earth under the name of Robert and as if he were from Bulgaria. 21 says that Robert has appeared since he has fallen in love with Andrea, it seems that his future version tries to make 21 have a relationship with Sandra to avoid him from wanting to be with Andrea, and that is why Robert kisses Sandra to make her fall in love with 21 by a Teremedosian mind meld, since 21 is in love with Andrea. However, 21 can't think about a relationship with Andrea, since she's their enemy and all of them know that Regent Andrea wants revenge against 21 and FEF. And he thinks that Robert also has come to avoid something that will happen to Sandra in the future. 21 makes Teremedosian mind melds with Sandra more times, and on day they kiss again. At Robert's house, Robert is looking at a Sandra's photo and says: “I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from dying, so you can't know anything about the FEF!”… Therefore, Sandra is now a main character because she's the love interest of former admiral of the Earth, and the only hope for him not to be defeated by Regent Andrea. In the film Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World, 22 is no longer in love with Sandra. In the film Planetes VII: The End of a Future, due to a last action that Regent Andrea could do before being defeated, on July 25th, 2019, ship FEF 07 crashes on Earth, and Sandra was on board. Josep Maria 23 makes a return to the past to undo all the disaster on Earth, but he can't save his brother 0 and Sandra. But Panda changes the history and avoids these events, so the ship 07 isn't destroyed and neither 0 nor Sandra die. Panda informs the officers of the ship 07 that he has changed the timeline, so different things will happen. Panda goes to Earth to verify that Sandra is well and he greets her, but she doesn't know him with this appearance. Sandra doesn't appear anymore. Mirror Universe Little is known about the origins of Sandra. In 2009, Sandra López joined Yusma's army of girls because she was in love with him. Seeing that she was just another girl to Yusma, Sandra stole several technologies and created a portal to the primary universe. There she met with Josep Maria, admiral of Earth in the FEF, and she took him to the mirror universe. But Yusma put them a trap, and he almost kills his double. Josep Maria 14 escaped to his universe with the help of İhi Kadse of the primary universe and the spaceship FEF 07, and then Yusma started torturing Sandra for travelling to the primary universe and steal technology. Sandra does not appear until the timeline is altered, the young version of Selena Gomez who was in primary universe under the false name Paula Kid-in, returns to her world to restore the history. The FEF 07 goes to the mirror universe for chase her and they end in a fight against the rebellion that had formed Andrea, and they are now in the Castelldefels (like a Middle Ages with guillotines). FEF officers found Sandra López and believe that she could save them, but it is revealed that Sandra is now Andrea's partner. Nevertheless, as she had already helped Josep Maria, Sandra helps them and betrays Andrea, and it is revealed that Selena (young) is also Andrea's partner secretly. Andrea discovers that Sandra wants to betray her and she kills her. Then more FEF officers come and start a shootout, and they escape. And Josep Maria steals the transport ball of Sandra's body in her pocket. But Sandra had altered Andrea's helicopter, and when Andrea prepares to take off to pursue FEF officers (who had escaped), her helicopter crashes into the sea, and the FEF officers capture and imprison Selena in Teremedó (primary universe). Gallery Sandra in a robbery.jpg|Sandra in a robbery with hostages sitting on the floor. SandraAndrea.jpg|Sandra and Andrea. Category:Characters Category:Mirror Universe bg:Сандра Лопез ca:Sandra López it:Sandra López pt:Sandra López ro:Sandra López ru:Сандра Лопез sr:Сандра Лопез